


You May Be My Gym Class Hero

by newamericana



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamericana/pseuds/newamericana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick Stump sucks at sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Be My Gym Class Hero

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is just another short lame thing I wrote, hope you enjoy !

Gym class was hell. This was a known fact, a universal truth accepted by almost every high schooler, even the athletic ones. The gym teachers were useless, the activities didn’t actually help you become stronger or whatever, they just made you want to die, and like, half of the class was made up of idiots. 

There was one highlight, though, one little thing that actually made going to gym bearable everyday for Patrick Stump.

And that thing, well person actually, was Pete Wentz, the jockish junior who had once upon a time been paired up with Patrick for something or other that involved a ball. Patrick had attempted to catch said ball, and, after completely missing it, Pete had promptly said, “Dude you suck so much.” Patrick had grumbled something about being more into music and things that actually mattered instead of just throwing a stupid ball around, which for some reason caused Pete to start laughing and ask, “Well what are you into?” And thus the conversation, and their sort of weird friendship, started off.

So somehow, because of fate and Patrick being especially sucky at sports, he became friends with The Pete Wentz. Which wasn’t a bad thing, really, not at all. Pete was far from the assholes that usually fall under his Type, and he turned out to be fairly intelligent with a lot on his mind that he had to say. Patrick felt more comfortable around him than almost anyone at the school, but that wasn’t saying much considering he wasn’t exactly close with like, anyone else. But Patrick could feel himself opening up, could feel himself laughing more when he was around Pete than he did before.

So, despite the hell that was gym class, Patrick didn’t exactly mind it now. In fact sometimes he looked forward to it, looked forward to when Pete would walk in and catch his eye and give him the biggest smile in the world. Looked forward to when Pete would basically leave his jock friends to talk to him about all of his nerdy interests and actually give a fuck about what he said. Looked forward to his big braying laugh whenever Patrick said something remotely funny, looked forward to the way Pete would basically treat him like he actually mattered.

It was nice, and in all honesty Patrick shouldn’t have been that surprised when one day Pete gave him a little peck on the lips before leaving, saying, “See you tomorrow ‘Trick!” like it was perfectly natural and didn’t make Patrick’s heart rate speed up by a thousand. He shouldn’t have been that surprised when Pete, The Pete Wentz, started going around, introducing Patrick as his boyfriend to anyone who listened, using terms like “soulmate” or “angel” or anything else that was fucking cheesy as hell and made Patrick blush so incredibly hard.

He wasn’t complaining about this turn of events, not at all. It was just a little, surprising, he supposed, that someone like Pete would date someone like him. But it was nice, very nice, and Patrick was, for the first and only time, grateful that he had gotten gym this year.


End file.
